My Dangerous Choice
by lysab
Summary: Story of two sisters, who are best friends. Both sisters have choices that will change every thing. Can they make it through or will it tear them apart? First fanfic and constructive criticism appreciated so please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

My Dangerous choice

Chapter 1

She has to be stopped her blood is to pure to become corrupted by blood traitors and

half-breeds.

I agree my lord, but what are we to do I have tried to talk to her and make her see reason.

Though my sister is far too stubborn for that, said Bellatrix.

You have two days to persuade her in the right direction. Or Bella, I will be taking this into my own hands!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Narcissa sat in the great hall with Sirius, James, Remus, and unfortunately the pesky Peter Pettigrew. Bloody hell James, said Sirius. If you keep watching Evans like that she is never going to realize that you like her, the sarcasm thick in his voice as he says this. James looks up in alarm. So what do I do to let her know? I roll my eyes at his stupidity and say, it's called sarcasm James. I ignore his glare and continue to eat my food without really tasting it.

So, Cissa what's wrong with you lately? Sirius says with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

_Uh, you don't want to know!_

You know the usual.

Sirius raised his eye brows at that. As they went back to their idle chatter my mind goes back to the night before.

I was sitting in my room finishing up my essay for charms, as Bellatrix came bursting through the door. Of disgust on her face. She had a look of disgust on her face.

Sirius raised his eyebrows at that.

As they go back to their idle chatter my mind goes back to the night before.

I was setting in my room finishing up my essay for charms, as Bellatrix came bursting through the door. She had a look of disgust on her face, as she saw me it was replaced with the sisterly smile she reserved only for me.

Cissy, we need to talk.

_Oh no what's happened now? _

Yes, Bella?

I turn around to look at her trying to hide my worried look. She grabs my hand and gently pulls me over to the bed. We set down and she immediately starts talking in a concerned voice.

Cissy, I am so very worried about you, lately you have been so distant. Your grades are slipping; you have changed so much ever since you started hanging around the Marauders. She said in a annoyed tone, her nose wrinkling slightly at my choice in friends.

I sigh and say, Bella it's not me who has changed its you. She gives me a glare and continues in her sisterly voice. Narcissa, you must not be friend s with them any more they are nothing but filth.

As I start to stand up she takes a hold of my hand. Sister I am only warning you before someone else has to step in. I love you Cissy, and I don't want you to get hurt.

I look in her eyes and I can tell she is only trying to help. I smile and say, I love you as well Bella.

We smile at each other as she leaves the room and in my heart I know that I won't head her warning.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Remus's voice brings me back from my flash back. I look around realizing how late it is.

They all stand up and bid me good night, and as I start to go to the slytherin common room I notice Sirius coming my way.

Cissa, what's wrong?

Nothing's wrong, I'm fi- I started to say as Sirius cut me off.

I know you better then that, I can tell something's bothering you Narcissa so out with it.

Sirius, really nothings wrong I was just thinking about something Bellatrix said the other night.

He looks at me and I know that he can tell that there is something going on but he leaves it at that. Oh that's all that's bothering you, well don't let your deranged sister get to you she's a bloody fool really.

I laugh at that then Sirius face turns serious as he says Narcissa, I'm here if you need to talk. I know Sirius thank you I smile at him and kiss his forehead.

Good night, dearest cousin.

Good night, Cissy.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Narcissa.

Yes, Bellatrix?

You did not head my warning, now things are out of my hands.

I look up at her confused, and waiting for her to continue with what she was saying but she only gives me a disgusted look. Bella what do you mean it's out of your hands?

She turns to her dressing table to begin getting ready for bed, and after a long pause she answers me.

I had to tell someone who would make you listen, since you will not listen to me. I would tell mum and dad but you do not obey them ether so I went to someone more capable.

Bellatrix, please tell me you didn't say anything to voldamort I say with a shocked look on my face as my voice steadily rises. She turns to look at me, more like to glare at me. I'm surprised she never looks at me like that. I had seen her look at Andromeda that way, with a look of pure hatred and disgust.

She has always looked at Andromeda that way even before he left us for that bloody Ted Tonks, but Bella never looked at me that way. We were always close, best friends who always told each other everything. As a little girl Bella and I had always been our parent's favorites, and so alike in different ways we completed each other and were instinctively drawn together. She was always there for me to help me through everything. She taught me more than my teachers ever had and was helping me with N.E.W.T level spells in my second year.

I hated that she was looking at me like that it made me want to apologize and scream at her at the same time. Thought I could not do that it would break through the icy exterior that I showed the world. Thought Bella has seen me without it I was not going to give in after all I am a black.


	5. Chapter 5

_** Chapter 5**_

Bellatrix, I am old enough to take care of myself I do not need you to run to your precious dark lord to help me choose my friends!

Her hand came at me fast and hit me hard across the cheek. I looked up at Bella stunned, I knew I provoked her but I didn't expect that. We stared at each other in silence for awhile then finally Bella spoke.

Narcissa, I love you and I will always love you, you're my baby sister. I will not let you become like Andromeda I will not let you do that to our family or yourself!

Now I hope we can come to an agreement without having to do anything to dramatic.

At that she left moving swiftly through the door leaving behind a shocked Narcissa wondering what to do next.


End file.
